Screamer Cuddle Club
by Chronsse
Summary: After a long day of fighting Autobots, the Decepticons return to base weary and worn out. Skywarp suddenly decides he doesn't want to wait to get to his room. Screamers work as good as berths in a hallway. It isn't his fault if the rest of the base joins.


Primus what a long day.

And damn, was Soundwave tired. It wasn't every day that the Communications Officer got tired, few to no days did he ever become utterly exhausted. Today was an exception, though. Most if not all of the Decepticon Army were tired. Megatron couldn't even manage enough strength to blame Starscream for their failure. Starscream couldn't manage to energy to care about whether or not it would be easy to take down Megatron at the moment. Or that they failed. Or anything really. The fact he's practically carrying a barley concious Skywarp was half the proof, the fact he _is carrying _an unconscious Rumble is all else needed to prove he was tired. Utterly tired. And just couldn't care whether or not he was being nice or his usual, snooty self.

He didn't even seem to mind when Thrust stumbled into him when the cone-heads right pede suddenly gave out for a moment. He paused, but didn't push him off. He _patiently _waited for the mech to regain his footing. And started walking again when he didn't have the added weight of another Seeker. It would have probably creep-ed them all out. If they weren't too tired to care. Megatron was at the lead, as usual. Limping, as usual after battle. And carrying Ravage. That's unusual. But then again the feline mech had taken a hit for him. So perhaps it fit just this once. Plus, out of all of Soundwave's cassettes, Ravage seemed to be the only Megatron liked.

Mildly.

Thundercracker was lagging somewhere behind Starscream, probably waiting for their Trine Leader to drop someone, or buckle under Skywarp's weight. Because, honestly, the white, red, and blue seeker was starting to stumble. Thundercracker was the less damage of the three, Skywarp had the worse damage, apparently Autobots don't appreciate Decepticons randomly popping up behind them, groping them, and popping them to some random location to ditch them. He had kind of asked for it when he went for Perceptor with Wheeljack sitting right beside the small Scientist.

Long story short, Wheeljack didn't appreciate Skywarp trying to steal his fellow Scientist, and made use of his explosive mechanisms.

Skywarp now had a rather nasty looking hole in his chest, though all it had really damaged of his chassis was the outer armor. His throat had been damaged though. The Violet and Black Seeker couldn't talk anymore, not until he got someone (probably Starscream) to repair his vocals. Other than that, Ironhide and Brawn had gotten hold of him. By the wings. Brawn showed just how strong a minibot can be when he nearly ripped the right one _in half_. Ironhide had mildly damaged the other from merely gripping it. And had shot Skywarp in the back when the Seeker finally got free.

The only reason Skywarp wasn't wailing about the damage was probably do to fatigue, and the fact Thundercracker got a recording of the guilty faces the two Autobots made when a rather distressed Skyfire (who was fighting a _very _pissed Starscream off) exclaimed in vivid detail just how _sensitive _Seeker wings are. He also got the recording of when Starscream finally got past Skyfire and showed just how easily an enraged Seeker can tear off Autobot limbs. Ironhide would need his arm replaced or rebuilt. If he woke up, Starscream had all-but ripped the mech apart before Skyfire finally managed to drag him off.

Which had resulted in most of Starscream's injuries. While the shuttle was still reluctant to harm Starscream, in his desperate haste to keep Starscream from killing the red Autobot he had dented _both _of Starscream's wings in oddly angled positions, as well as his upper arms and chassis. A few dents were received from Ironhide in their scuffle. And Starscream was unfortunate (not really, Megatron was clearly aiming at both him _and_ Prime) to get side blasted - quite literally, he had the few inch deep gaping hole and scorch marks to prove it - by Megatron's fusion cannon. Luckily, he had attempted to dodge. Though it hadn't cleared him fully from the blast, it kept his damage minor, only getting grazed (fusion cannon wise) by the blast.

Most others had their various injuries from the various opponents they fought.

And all cassettes but Ratbat had been injured in some way. Rumble took a shot from Prowl for Frenzy, Frenzy got attacked by Steeljaw afterwords. Laserbeak was shot down by Bluestreak when the cassette decided it would be fun to swoop down at random and attack Red Alert (who momentarily panicked). And Ravage had been shot by Hot Spot when the feline attacked Bumblebee...again. The feline had then attempted to drag himself back to Soundwave, which is when someone took a shot at Megatron, which Ravage bravely jumped to intercept.

Other than that, the only other _badly _injured Decepticons were Astrotrain and Vortex. Astrotrain because, well, he isn't exactly the smallest mech around. He's a big target. Almost everyone aimed at him at some point in their long battle. Luckily for the triple-changer he had thick armor. But he had taken a hit to the helm, which is why he currently had Blitzwing and Onslaught holding him up. Vortex wasn't that badly damaged Astrotrain had taken most of the damage directed towards the two of them. Which is possibly the only reason Onslaught was willing helping the triple-changer.

Swindle got shot at of course, but he also had a big, brutish tank to hide behind. Most of the Autobots tended to avoid Brawl. And Swindle tended to stick with Brawl when things got tough. Blast off wasn't even on Earth, Megatron had sent him off on a "space mission" of some sort. He had gotten back to Earth not long ago, and had met them all at the hangar doors. Much to the shuttles surprise. No one knew that the shuttle had even left before that...Soundwave was beginning to think their Lord had forgotten he'd even done so. Especially when he ordered _all_ Gestalts to combine.

It was like the force field incident all over again.

Megatron would never live that down.

"Skywarp..." Soundwave perked his head, and glanced over at Starscream as the smallest of the Seekers spoke. "You're heavy..." He got a static chuckle in response. Starscream huffed. "No, seriously...really...heavy. I'm going to drop you...if you don't...start helping." Starscream's voice sounded oddly _"normal" _when tired. Soft, not screechy at all. A humming sound, really. It made his voice sound quite young, yet more mature than his usual. Skywarp made an attempt at easing some of his bulk from Starscream's shoulders. He stood about half way straight before his knees buckled underneath him.

He fell, and he dragged Starscream down with him.

They hit the floor loudly, Skywarp landing atop Starscream, Rumble - who had been in recharge on Starscream's left shoulder - tumbled to the floor, he started from his recharge, mumbling incoherently in his confused haze. "Ow." It was honestly the only thing Starscream had the energy to vocalize, Skywarp silently chuckled static again. Starscream huffed, unamused, and attempted to shove the larger Black and Violet Seeker off. To no avail. ::I don't feel like gettin' up, Star'.:: Skywarp grumbled - over their bond - in response to Starscream's attempts at getting him to stand up and get off. He got an irritating, tired groan from the smaller.

"I don't give a slag. You're heavy." He attempted to shove him off again, in response Skywarp clinged and buried his faceplate to the side of Starscream's cockpit. Starscream sighed, and dropped his head back down. In response to that action, a half conscious Rumble snuggled against his now exposed throat. Starscream sight yet again. "I'm not...a slaggin' teddy bear. Or a pillow." He went ignored by both mechs, as both slipped into recharge. Skywarp successfully pinning him to the floor.

Everyone had stopped to look, Thundercracker stood unstably at Starscream's feet, eying the three on the floor for a moment. He half-shuttered his crimson red optics, mimicking a human yawn. "I'm with 'Warp on this one, Screamer." Thundercracked mumbled before all-but collapsing, crawling to snuggle against Starscream's other side. Starscream grunted irritably, but nothing else. All stared. Some in shock. Some in confusion. Some fear. Many were thinking of joining the four on the floor. Far too tired to continue the trek to their respective quarters.

Besides...the pile had already started, and no one has complained.

Frenzy was the fifth to join the pile, wiggling his way out of Soundwave's grip to go join his brother. Laserbeak made himself comfortable perching on Starscream's chest. To almost everyone's surprise Ravage joined the bird, curling up on the the SIC's chest-plates and falling into a light recharge. All the while, Starscream didn't make a single protest, though still conscious. He just gave the three a glance as they joined, and dropped his head back. Too tired to protest. To tired to kick them off.

Vortex jumped at the opportunity, dragging an already half-in-recharge Swindle with him. He all but pounced Thundercracker before snuggling his way between the blue Seeker and his smaller, white Commander. He pulled Swindle with him, the Jeep groggy and clueless to the situation, he just went back into recharge when Vortex settled down, cuddling the smaller Decepticon as if he were a teddy bear as he snuggled between his "Re-Creator" and "Uncle". Brawl, surprising everyone, joined next. Walking over, he just dropped, propped himself against Skywarp's legs, and powered down his optics. Though he didn't go into recharge.

Megatron was staring at the growing pile of mechs in the hall with tired, yet curious red optics. He only blinked when Onslaught joined the pile, leaning against Starscream's half-folded right leg, crossing his arms, and drooping his head down. Visor going dark. Everyone looked a mix between confused, shock, and slightly horrified/worried at Starscream's lack of "touch me and your dead" attitude. Many were pondering joining the pile themselves. Though most were too afraid to.

So far it had mainly been mechs who were as close to Starscream as any could get. Ratbat soon joined his brothers, curling up with the twins.

"Hehe, Screamer cuddle club~" A less-than-stable Astrotrain chuckled, he'd loss his support of Onslaught, was was tilting unsteadily to the right, despite Blitzwing's attempts to keep him up-right. Starscream chuckled. _Chuckled_. It had many mechs stepping back. "D'aww, how cute~" Astrotrain giggled rather femme-like, and everyone gave him a confused/horrified stare. Except Megatron, who hadn't said or moved, or even changed his expression sense Starscream's cuddle pile had started up.

Soundwave glanced at him, beginning to wonder if the Decepticon Lord had fallen into recharge standing.

Blast Off, who had been lingering in the back, took a step forward, grabbing Astrotrain (and a somewhat panicky Blitzwing) on his way, as he walked over to the pile. He sat the two by Brawl, Astrotrain leaning against the tank for support from the disorientation of suddenly being moved. Blitzwing shrank against his fellow triple-changer, practically clinging to him in fear as Blast Off sat beside him, leaning against the side of Starscream's folded leg, and as such, Onslaught too.

Astrotrain was out a few minutes later, Blitzwing awake, wary, but seemingly comfortable propped against Astrotrain. He kept giving Blast Off suspicious glances though, and if the mech happened to meet his gaze he would shift closer to Astrotrain, and farther from Blast Off.

It was at that point Megatron finally revealed he was - in fact - still awake. He seemed to give up giving a damn, and went to lean against the wall nearest his slumbering Army pile. Crossing his arms over his chassis, he stretched comfortably, leaning up-right, powering down his optics. After a moment of shock throughout his army, the others began to join. Soundwave took a spot laying on his side closer to the pile, in case his cassettes needed him. The Coneheads joined the pile, leaning against the Combaticons or Starscream's Trine members. All the Constructicons but Hook and Scavenger spread out, taking up random spots in the hall to rest. Scavenger curled up next to Hook, who had taken up a place where he could quickly reach the more injured of the Decepticons. As usual, all the Consrtucticons (but Scavenger, the only deep sleeper) fell into a light recharge. Everyone else took random spots, which ended up with rather oddly placed mechs (such as mechs who would usually kill each-other if the other got within twenty feet) leaning against each-other in recharge.

Starscream grumbled, he and Soundwave being the only conscious mechs.

"I hate when this happens. I'm always the slaggin' pillow. Or the slaggin' teady bear. Mechs are gonna start thinking I'm gettin' soft if I keep letting everyone get away with this. _Especially _Skywarp." Soundwave chuckled, which got him a glare from Starscream. "Shut it, tape deck. You're softer than I will _ever _be. "_Daddy_"." He went ignored, and one of the twins snuggled closer to his neck, it went either unnoticed or ignored.

Soundwave chuckled again.

"Snuggle:Desired. Choice: You." He motioned towards his cassettes, _all _of them. Snuggled up to the Seeker. Starscream glared. "You were standing." "Doesn't matter."

Soundwave was beyond amused as the Seeker tried to pout but failed. He was trying to keep his lips from tugging up into a smile, Soundwave just _knew it_. And even as almost everyone against the Seeker snuggled closer to him, Starscream made no _real _protest or complaint. He just sighed. And powered down his optics.

"I swear, should someone wake before me and _do _something to me. I'll slaughter _everyone _in this hall."

For some reason, an eerie silence hung, if felt as if the room had stiffened. But everyone was in recharge, and would not had heard the threat, surely. Soundwave chuckled.

He doubted anyone would think of doing anything to the SIC. Not at least until he did something to provoke him again. After all...

Almost everyone was close enough to snuggle against the Seeker if they wished. Even Soundwave was within arms length, he could easily scoot a foot or two and be in the pile. All Megatron would have to do is lean a few feet to the left, and he's probably be propping up against Thundercracker. It was an odd sight, really. Something that never quite happened before. Recharging together, almost everyone, in a hall. It showed a certain type of trust many claimed not to have in their teammates.

Funny thing, fatigue. It messes with your processor.

/-\\

::Are you seeing this, Optimus?::

Mirage's voice rang over their open comm., everyone was staring at the large monitor of Teletran I, which was currently showing exactly what Mirage was seeing. Having infiltrated the base only a few hours after their latest battle, when the 'Cons would be weak and unsuspecting. On his trek down the corridors, Mirage stumbled upon the 'Cons. All the 'Cons. In the hallway.

Recharging together. Most snuggled up to a peacefully resting Starscream.

"That's adorable. In a kinda creepy scary way." Wheeljack stated, grinning under his mask, head-fins flashing cheekily as he stared at the monitor. "I never realized Starscream was so...cuddly." He added, tilting his head to the right a bit, curiously staring at the pile of mechs snuggling to Starscream, who didn't seem to mind one bit. ::I don't think they did either. Most seem to be positioned where they are close, but beyond arms length. I think some have shuffled closer than they originally were.::

Optimus looked utterly confused, despite the fact his mask hid half his face. Jazz was grinning, Prowl looked like his processors would fry. Red Alert seemed unshaped, somewhat bored evem. Inferno had a sort of "aw" look, along with Bluestreak, who was smiling. Bumblebee as well, with a hint of confusion. Ratchet seemed confused, optic ridge raised. The rest of the Ark's expressions were varied between confused, curiosity, amusement, horror, and - mainly in the Protectobots case - understanding awe.

"Even Megatron is there!" Cliffjumper exclaimed in disbelief, motioning with both hands at the slightly blurred image of Megatron in the far right view of the screen.

Silence reined, and Optimus sent an order for Mirage to return.

Only a moment passed before everyone was shocked into a tense silence.

"It's so cute it kind of makes me want to join them." Red Alert stated, tilting his head to glance at Inferno, who sheepishly nodded in agreement. Everyone stared.

"It kinda does..." Optimus admitted, grinning behind his mask as he scratched the back of his helm nervously. Everyone looked to Optimus.

Prowl hit the floor when he finally crashed.

And Jazz busted out laughing along with a few other members of the crew as Ratchet cursed, breaking the tension, and went to drag Prowl off to the med-bay with a bit of help from First Aid and Bluestreak.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **I...I...don't even know. Just some...random...fluff...I guess...no real plot. I was bored, writing whatever came to my head as quickly as possible. Sorry for mistake. Sorry everyone is so out of Character...

Sorry I've always kinda thought Starscream looks cuddly...

And that anyone was crazy enough to try it would probably be Skywarp.

**Disclaimer: **Transformers does not belong to me, nor do any of it's Characters.


End file.
